


Claw Your Skin

by freedomatsea



Series: dirty paws [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alpha Male, F/M, Marking, Rough Sex, werewolf!killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The epilogue to the "Screaming in the Dark" werewolf!Killian series, written for CS AU Month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claw Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> There is a very good chance that eventually will become a full length fic, but I needed to wet my feet with writing werewolf!Killian. Little details: he has two hands, Milah was his 'mate', she was still murdered by Rumple, revenge is still part of Killian's character.

" _Killian_." Her breath caught in the back of her throat, catching sight of the coal black wolf as he shifted into the surreally handsome man that he was. Emma's eyes fluttered as she stared at his bare form, gaping – even after all of these months of being there whenever he needed her. "You're hurt."

"It's nothing." Killian glanced at the small gasp on his shoulder. It burned, a dull aching throb which was easily ignored. His icy gaze flickered back to her face. "How did you know I needed you?"

Emma started to speak, but nothing came. That look in his eyes could steal her words from her. Her heart raced in her chest, pulse pumping in her ears. He stepped closer, a slow calculated move that she was hyper aware of. All of this, this sixth sense of sorts, had appeared when he appeared. "I always know."

Something had shifted in the air between them.

His eyes narrowed as he stalked forward, stepping to side of her, as if circling his prey. And he  _was_. "You always know when I want you, lass?" Killian's accent was thicker, his voice dripping with… she was distinctly aware the change in tone now. The tone that was synonymous with  _need_.

"Yes." Emma said, swallowing thickly. He stepped closer to her then, his breath hot against her as he came up behind her.

"What do I  _need_  right now?" Killian growled in her ear, reveling in the way she shuddered. His hands rested on her shoulders, raking his fingers upwards and dragging her shirt with them. " _Who_  do I need right now Emma?"

"You…" She tilted her head to the side, giving him whatever access he wanted to her neck. "Want  _me_." Emma inhaled sharply, completely unprepared to feel his hand sliding down between her thighs.

"A werewolf can  _always_  smell his mate no matter where she is." Killian scraped his teeth over the curve of her neck, not hard enough to leave a mark. Not yet. "I know this isn't the first time that you wanted me."

" _Mate_?" Emma's voice wavered, her eyes widening at that word. Was that what all of this was? The way everything felt like so much  _more_  – with the heightened senses, the intense desires, and the pull to him? Was she  _his_  mate?

" _My_  mate," Killian growled, biting down on her shoulder, the cloth that still covered her skin, kept him from truly marking her. But the way she groaned, told him that this was  _exactly_ what Emma wanted.

Emma pulled away from him, turning around to face him. Her hands rested on his shoulders, his breathing coming out ragged as she looked up at him from beneath her lashes. " _Killian_." She whispered, his name the only word she found herself able to say. That predatory look in his icy blue eyes went straight to her core, making her shudder. Her gaze fell to his lips and she could feel his own gaze on hers.

He caught them, without another wasted second. His lips crashed against hers; kissing her hard, not caring if her lips were swollen or bruised come morning. Killian turned them around, backing her up until she was pressed against the side of the well. " _Mine_." He growled again, dragging his teeth over her bottom lip and tugging.

She worked at getting her own shirt off, wanting to feel his heated bare skin pressed against hers. She could sense  _everything_  about him. Though she could  _see_  his need quite clearly, she felt as if she  _knew_  exactly how he ached for her. Made for each other.

It was going to happen. Right here, in the middle of the forest. The Emma Swan of five months ago would have laughed her ass off if you told her that she was going to have sex with a  _werewolf_  in the middle of the goddamn forest. But that was the old her and  _not_  the Emma Swan that had gotten herself deeply involved with Killian Jones.

" _Mine_." He said lowly, his hands sliding up her waist, moving around to unclasp her bra, tossing aside the useless material.

"Possessive, aren't you?" Emma retorted with a wry smirk on her lips, trying to counterattack the shudder that ran down her spine and the way her nipples pebbled in the cool forest air.

Killian chuckled, a faint amused smile curving the corners of his lips. "Aye." He trailed his lips along her jaw, pressing a line of kisses down her throat, returning to that spot on her shoulder. She tensed, knowing  _exactly_  what was about to happen.

" _Killian_." She breathed out, her eyes falling shut as she prepared herself for it. He was being incredibly gentle and she could feel the smug grin on his lips as he peppered her shoulder with small kisses, his tongue flicking against her skin, before he clamped his teeth down over her pale skin and bit  _hard_.

That was going to leave a mark. One that wasn't going to fade anytime soon. And she didn't want it to. Whatever this was – this  _connection_  – wasn't going to just up and vanish one day, this was here to stay.

Emma scrapped her nails over his shoulders, wanting to leave some sort of mark of her own on him. His mouth was still pressed against her shoulder, trading his teeth for tongue as it laved over her newly tender skin.

"You're  _mine_." Killian said as he pulled back from her skin, his blue eyes seeking hers, his own hazy with desire. It was intoxicating – what they had between them.

"And you're  _mine_." Emma tugged at his hair, leaning up to kiss him. Taking the moment to be the dominant one in all of this. Her fingers wound through his hair, enjoying the way it felt to have the dark hair slide through her fingers. She twisted them, tugging at the strands as the slipped past her fingers. "Are you mine?"

Killian smirked at her, his fingers moving down to work her zipper down, pushing her jeans off her hips in one swift movement. "We mate for life." He said, as if that were the answer she was looking for.

"That's not what I want to hear." Emma said breathily, though it was clear that knowing  _that_  had hit her hard.  _For life_. There was no getting out of this and she wasn't certain that she wanted to get out of this.

"What do you want to hear?" Killian questioned, tilting his head curiously as he pushed her underwear away, leaving her standing bare before him. The contrast of the auburn and pale yellow leaves that clung to the tree branches, slowly fluttering down to the ground with every breeze, was a stark contrast to her pale, freckle specked skin.

"That you're mine."

"I  _am_." Killian assured her, cupping her cheek with surprising tenderness. Emma could see the wolf in his gaze – territorial, demanding, devious. "I'm  _yours_." He growled out, in one swift movement his hands cupped her ass, bringing her to sit on the ledge of the well. He lowered down onto his knees, his eyes never leaving her face. He dragged his nails along her inner thighs, enjoying the way she arched her back and gasped from the contact.

Emma's breath caught in the back of her throat, knuckles turning white as she clung to the stone top of the well, keeping herself in place as his lips replaced his fingers and he trailed them upwards until he reached her aching flesh.

" _Mine_." Killian growled out against her slick skin, chuckling darkly when the reverberations made her whimper his name. He dipped his tongue out, sliding it over her skin until he found that little bundle of nerves. His tongue flicked out, teasing her clit, letting his teeth  _gently_  graze the sensitive flesh.

She clamped her teeth down on her bottom lip, stifling a cry that wanted to escape her lips. She'd imagined this – more than she wanted to admit it. Feeling the way it felt to have his lips pressed against her intimately, his tongue working her perfectly and -…. "Killian!" Emma cried out, almost losing her grip on the well as he thrust two fingers into her.

"That's it, love." Killian rasped out, curling his fingers and dragging them over that sweet spot that he somehow managed to find with ease.

Emma cried out, unable to hold it back any longer. Her release was  _right there_  and then, suddenly, he pulled his fingers away, abandoning her completely. Her eyes flew open and she was met face-to-face with his lust glazed eyes. "Stop fucking around." Her voice was strained, eyes desperately seeking his.

Killian stepped closer to her, drawing her legs around him, bringing them close together so that he was pressed against her slick heat. "I can stop completely." He said in a low voice, brushing his lips over the mark he'd left on her shoulder, a smirk creasing his lips. "But I  _want_  to make sure what's mine knows it's mine."

Her nails dug into his shoulders, seeking purchase on  _something_  as he pressed the very tip of himself into her, before driving forward in one swift breathtaking moment. Emma's back arched, her eyes clenching shut and she rocked her hips forward to meet his hips. He fit her  _perfectly_  filling her  _completely_  in ways that she'd never imagined.

His hold on her hips was far from gentle, holding her stiller now, fingertips digging into her flesh, leaving new marks on her pale skin. And she relished every mark he left. Killian grazed his teeth over her shoulder, his tongue flicking out over the mark he left on her. It would  _never_  heal – it had marked her as his and his alone.

" _Emma_ ," He growled, nipping at her earlobe. He started to move, his hips slamming into hers, scrapping her skin against the rough material of the well. The angle worked, but it wasn't what he wanted. Killian pulled away, smirking at the way she tried to pull him back. "No," He whispered, his voice low, his eyes narrowing.

Emma was about to protest the fact that he'd pulled away, but then he pulled her off the well, his strong arms curled around her waist, unceremoniously dropping her onto the forest floor. She scraped her nails down his back, her legs hook over his, pressing her hips up against his, urging him to take her again.

"I've waited long enough." She sharply tugged at his hair again, enjoying the way he growled in response. A dangerous glimmer glinted in his blue eyes and before she could really react he had her wrists gripped between his fingers, pinned back against the ground.

There was no way she could get out of his hold and she didn't want to. The first time she'd found herself beneath him, she learned that there was no way you could fight the strength of someone who made of sheer muscle. Like a wolf, his human form was toned and muscular, every inch of him made to move, to fight, and to be a symbol of power. The way he moved was surreal, calculated, skilled movements, animalistic at the core.

"You can keep waiting," Killian said lowly, his lips trailing over her throat, nipping lightly as he went. His hips rocked against her, teasing them both, grinding against her and giving them  _almost_  what they wanted. The ache was  _almost_  unbearable, but the pleasure he got out of knowing her whimpers, moans, and the movement of her hips were all because of _him_  urged him on to continue to tease her.

Emma gritted her teeth, her back arching up off the cool ground, trying to press herself against the solid heat above her. "I  _need_ -" His lips were on hers, kissing her hard, desperate, teeth and tongue teasing her lips, and she kissed him back just as fiercely. Her legs tightened around his, grinding upwards against him, seeking friction that wasn't exactly what she wanted. Close, but she wanted him  _in_  her, not pressed against her.

Killian used his free hand to grab ahold of her hip, nudging her legs apart wider with his own legs, before he sank forward,  _finally_  giving them what they both wanted. There was nothing slow or romantic about this. His movements were sharp, full, relentless. His hips slammed against hers again and  _again_ , sure to leave marks that proved that he had been there.

She cried out, his name falling from her lips, her hips rolling towards his every thrust, meeting his movements. She was close, the denial of a release when he'd worked her with his mouth and fingers, the added intensity from his teasing, pushing her right to the edge.

Emma broke free of his hold on her wrists, seeking purchase anywhere that she could hold onto him. Her nails left red welts down his back, marking him the same as he had marked her. If she was going to look like she'd gone through battle with him tomorrow, he sure as hell was going to match. Her legs tightened around him, her release hitting hard and fast – quite possibly the most overwhelming release she'd ever experienced. The pleasure and the pain mixing together, adding to the euphoria of the moment.

His mouth latched down on her shoulder again, teeth digging into the already broken flesh. He growled, low in the back of his throat as he rocked for a final time, pressing his hips flush to hers as his release hit, blurring the world around them out of existence. Into a world where only  _they_  existed.

His weight pressed her back against the ground, leaves and twigs clinging to her blond hair. His fingers stroked over the bruised skin at her wrists, his lips leaving feather light kisses on her neck and shoulder. He was tender now, savoring the sensation of  _having_  her. The heat of the moment had faded, everything coming back into focus.

Emma wound her fingers through his hair gently, massaging her fingertips against his scalp, sliding down the back of his neck and stroking the torn flesh where her nails dug in along his back. Basking – that's what this was. Something that Emma Swan had never partook in. She was a do and go sort of woman. Until now. She had been a lot of things before him, before Killian Jones had come into her life, before he gave her something she never realized she had wanted.

"So this is for life, right?" She said, breaking the silence that they'd been dwelling in. He pulled back, his piercing blue eyes gazing down into hers. He's posture changed, muscles going rigid beneath her fingers. For a moment she feared that it wasn't like that – that this would end up being just like everyone else in her life. A part of her life, but not something that carried through until the end.

"Wolves mate for life Emma." He said, quite seriously, canting his head to the side. His eyes flickered to the red mark on her shoulder, it would heal over, scar, but it would never fade. Unless he died. "This is it for us."

She ran her fingers through his hair, a smile lighting up her entire appearance. "Good." She leaned up and kissed the underside of his jaw, before pressing a kiss to his lips. "I'm not interested in losing you."

Killian brushed her hair behind her ear, leaning down to kiss her more fully, slanting his lips over hers. "I'm not losing you,  _ever_." He wasn't going to let what happened to Milah, happen to her. In hindsight, he saw how wrong that decision had been. How he'd forced the situation, how it was set up to fail. The revenge he sought, the one that had fueled him, was all for naught. He knew now, what the actual  _pull_ between mates felt like. The pull to have  _something_.


End file.
